Harry Potter No More
by serenitysmalfoy
Summary: After something terrible happens Harry Potter wishes with all his might he could get away from the Dursly home. He gets his wish but along the way he losses any memory of what happened or even who he was. HP and SVU crossover!
1. Chapter 1

Forget It All

Summary: After something terrible happens Harry Potter wishes with all his might he could get away from the Dursly home. He gets his wish but along the way he losses any memory of what happened or even who he was. (HP and SVU crossover!))

Disclaimers: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, all SVU products belong to Dick Wolf who created SVU and the only thing that's mine is of course, The plot. You Know I bet I'm the first to make a HP crossover with a show like SVU….

Chapter one: Harry Potter No More

As the grandfather clock in a near buy home chimed several times revealing the time to be 1:00 am a boy lay on the wet, black ground of New York city.

How he got there in the first place was as good as any others guess. He didn't know his name, didn't know who he was, or why he was so scared. All he knew were a few flashes of images and thoughts that made no sense.

The boy hugged himself tightly as cars passed by.

_He scratched at the body of a boy he new was named Dudley as he lay over him, as the older boy forced himself on the younger boy with raven black hair. He scratched and pleaded, he cried out for help but nothing would do. He couldn't get the boy off of him. It was then, as he let out his last horrified scream for help, that the Death Eaters attacked. _

_In the distance he had heard the horrified screams of his aunt and uncle. About two inches in front of him he saw the eyes of Dudley grow wide with fear as his face paled. He went to turn around but before he could do so a curse was shouted and he fell on top of the raven-haired boy. Immediately the younger boy had pushed the other boy away from him. _

_The fat, plump body of his cousin, the man who nearly raped him a few moments ago, rolled to the side. He had crawled backwards until his back hit the wall. _

_He shut his eyes as the Death Eater came closer to him. He murmured, chanted words over and over again his voice so fast that the Death Eater could barely make out what he was saying, "Stop,Stop,Stop,Stop,Stop,Stop,Stop,Stop…" He readied himself to be hit with the curse. He breathed in what he had thought, hoped would be his last breath. He let out one last word, screamed out as hard as loud as he could, "STOP" and that was when the barrier grew around him, pushing the death eater back. It grew bigger and bigger as he curled up in fatal position, hiding from the pain, the shock, the fear that he felt. _

_He closed his eyes tightly never letting them open. He wished to be anywhere but here. Anywhere that was far, far away from this horrid place that held the worst memories. He wished to be far, far away from this place which he was excepted to be a hero, to win all fights. He wished to be far far away from this place, this horrid place where he lost what innocence he had left. _

_He wished he could for get everything. He wished he could be a normal boy, not a wizard, not the savoir of the wizarding world, just a muggle boy. He wished he didn't have to murder someone simply because he would die if he did not do so. He wished he didn't have the wight of the world on his shoulders. He wished, he wished with all his might that he could go back to a place, anyplace where he could forget the horrors he had faced during his fifteen years. He wished it would all just go away._

And it had. All of it had gone away, but he wished that he knew who he was, or where he'd come from… Soon the boy fell into a dreamless sleep and didn't wake until the morning came.


	2. Lost Memories

Harry Potter No More

Chapter 2: Lost Memories

As morning came a boy who did not know his own name staggered through the streets of Manhattan New York. He fought his mind for any sort of information besides the images- horrid images of something even more horrible that happend.

He didn't know much, only that he had something to do with a war, and that he was an important asset to ending it somehow. He didn't know where the war was, or how he should end something so large.

He closed his emerald green eyes. His short raven black hair flew around with the slight breeze of the wind as the morning sun shun down on him. He wore broken classes and ragged clothing that were far to0 large for a boy his size.

Parts of his legs soaked his pants with blood and his nose was bleeding. He didn't know what to tell people when they asked what his name was- if they did, if they cared at all. He didn't know a damned thing!

All he knew was that his whole body hurt and that for whatever reason he was so tired he could sleep just about anywhere, but something was keeping him awake.

Something was taking him somewhere. He didn't know where he was going, who he was trying to find but he knew it was someone who was very important in the past.

He opened his eyes, wide searching with all his might for someone who's face stood planted in his mind. A name did not come and he knew it wouldn't but he didn't care. All he wanted was to find that person because for some reason he knew, just knew that they would be able to help him.

As he started to walk again he noticed the streets were filled with all sorts of people- Americans. Why that was significant he didn't know. For some reason he found himself unfamiliar with this particular group of people. Then again, he was unfamiliar with everything at the moment.

(AN: I Know short, and not much happening. The thing is I have school and I need to focus on that so most of my stories/chapters will be short for a while.

-Aomizuoko)


	3. The Angel

A/N: I'm a bad, bad author aren't I? I dissapeared from this site for like ever. Anyway, sorry for making you guys wait for like ever. I'm using today to update most of my stories. I'll probibly be on until 6:30, writing all day. Again, I'm EXTREAMLY sorry. I have no excuses and I do not expect you to continue to read if you dont want to. I am soooo sorry!

Harry Potter No More

Chapter 3: The Angel

It was 5 o clock in the morning and Olivia Benson was exhausted. She and her partner, one Elliot Stabler, had been working on a new case for weeks. Elliot had finally been sent home after nearly getting shot in the arm, while she had gone after the pervert who had kidnapped a little five year old girl.

The girl was still out there, and she was still alive, Olivia new it. She wouldn't give up, the captain would have to fire her before she even thought of going home. And what would she go home to anyways?

Nothing, her mother had died a few years ago, she had no pets, men were always chased away when they were told what she did for a living, and she didn't have any siblings, or sons or daughters. She lived alone, in a small apartment that was hardly ever occupied. This job was her life, and this girl was in danger, and she would do what ever it took to save her.

Sighing, Olivia threw the pin in the trash after the third time of trying to get it work. Nothing was coming to her, she didn't know where the perp was heading. She'd tried every god damn scenario she could think of but she couldn't find any damn place he would go.

"Ugh" Olivia muttered hitting her head on her desk for the fifth time this morning. She felt like she'd been drinking all night, and had a hangover, but really she'd just been up for the past four days sitting in the dark, trying to figure out where the hell the perp had gone.

It was at that moment that Munch and Fin, the two other detectives working on the case, decided to come in chatting about something or another.

'_God,' _Olivia thought, her mind not functioning properly, _'how can he laugh like that?'_ she didn't blame him really. She'd know Munch for about six years. He was the comedy relief, the one who could make a conspiracy out of everything he saw, even if it was a kid selling bubblegum. He kept them all sane.

Out of the corner of her eye, Olivia saw Fin nudge Munch on the side, pointing at her and whispering something. She knew it had something to do about her staying here all night. She also knew they were worried.

"Caps' gonna throw a fit if he finds out you were here all night." Munch said going over to sit at his own desk.

She waved her hand lightly, she knew the captain would, but at the moment she was too damn tired to care.

It wasn't five minutes later that the captain himself came in, along with several others who worked here. Elliot; no where to be seen.

Captain Don Creagan raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing, know how she felt. It was hard to leave once you got started. Still, it wasn't good for her health. He walked over placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Liv, go home." He said firmly.

Olivia only looked at him, "Captain, I can-" but he interrupted her before she could finish.

"I've heard it before Olivia. Go. Home." His voice was firm and commanding, she knew there was no negotiating.

"You'll call if…." She looked at him directly in his eyes and knew he would. She grabbed her coat and headed out, a bit reluctantly.

Harry P.O.V

Stumbling, down the stairs, looking drunk as ever he held on to the railings to keep himself from falling any further. His eyes were wild, and crazed. He was alone, lost and scared. His mind was screaming, his heart was calling out to someone- he didn't know who, and then as a figure walked passed, jacket soaring behind her as the wind blew, his heart screamed.

Not knowing what else to do, he grabbed the end of her coat like a five year old tugging on a mothers sleve. She turned, looking alarmed, but then her features softened as he spoke, "Please, help me." he whispered. His eyes were desperate, he knew. She turned and looked at him, neither disgusted nor fazed. She held out her hand, and he took it.

"Whats your name?" the woman asked. His eyes widened, he'd been through so much, and he was so confused, and no one had bothered to help him. They were all too wrapped up in their selves, yet she had stopped, and she had come to help him. She was an angel among deamons.

He opened his mouth to speak, to give this angel what she had asked but he realized that this was part of the problem. He had no name.

Looking at the angel, shame written all over his face, he spoke softly, "I don't know." He was surprised to find that his voice was british. Well one learned something knew every day.

The look the angel gave him only made him more shameful. He looked away, down towards his feet. But the angel only smiled kindly, whispering the one thing he wanted to hear. "I'll help you." She held out her hand, and he took it.


	4. The Messenger

A/N: So, I know this one is short but I posted a chapter already. This is just a treat to you guys, another chapter will be posted on monday night, or at least thats when I plan to post it. If not then, I will post it on tuesday. The latest will be friday, but most likely that will not be a problem. Anyway, I wanna thank all those who reviewed.

Harry Potter No More

Chapter 4: the Messenger

_-Scotland England-_

There was a park and trees. The sound of swings moving echoed through his ears.

The old man walked, his long beard was not moved by the steady moving wind. His eyes seemed to be filled with worry. They were a vibrant blue color.

A small child, no more than five years old, laughed happily as her mother pushed the girl on her swing while pumping her legs. Her long blond hair flew with the currents of the slight breeze, and her hazel eyes glittered with joy. Her tanned skin glowed with the suns rays touching her body.

Then she saw the old man. The swing stopped, as did her laughter and the innocence shining through her eyes no was no longer visible. They held no emotion except discontent and disappointment.

The little girl jumped off the swings and stared at the old man, a frown on her face. She tugged at the sleeves of his robes.

"Mr.?" she asked.

He stared then bent down to her size, a small hint of curiosity shinning through his worry. "Yes?" his voice didn't match his age.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

He stared again, "Do what?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Break your promise." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing. At his puzzled look she continued.

"You've gone and lost the champion. You couldn't protect him and he ran away. You promised that you would protect him." She was on the verge of tears now.

"You said you would protect him! You said you would do everything in your power to ensure his safety and now he's gone and run! Mr., why didn't you protect him? He cried and he cried and he cried. He called out to you with his mind but you did not listen and now he's gone. Forever. Your won't get him back, Mr., They wont let you. They don't trust you anymore and now its your time, for they will protect him more than you ever did- and they will love him. They will mend his broken heart- a heart _you_ broke." She laughed hysterically.

"You betrayed him and now he's alone." She paused, "but not for long…" with that said, the girl giggled again and ran back to her mother who scowled her for running off alone.

Then Albus Dumbledore fell to his knees which had suddenly gone out.

He lay there now, as the mother and child went home not noticing him as the smell of a decaying body filled the air.


	5. Blood

HPNM

A/N: I know its short, and I know its really confusing too. With finals, most of the chapters will be extreamly short. Probibly a new chapter after every sean. Anyway, heres the next chapter I promised. Please dont be mad I didn't get to it last night, I had to study.

Chapter 5: Blood

Blood; It's thick and red like molasses yet it flows like a streaming river of water. Harry could see this now, as his own blood ran down, forming a small river. His angel pressed the dagger closer to his naked chest, and cut deep into his flesh. He gasped in pain but then the angel smiled at him and all ill thought ran out the door.

He watched her now, as she danced gracefully around the living room of her home. It was a rather large house. The entrance had been beautiful, filled with red velvet window hangings. There were servants, and maids, and cooks.

The angel had let him in her home, welcomed _him_; a stranger into this beautiful place. He felt he should be filled with gratitude, but he was scared, and ungrateful to this beauty.

'Who would be?' Harry wondered, 'when they've done things, horrible, horrible things to you?' and the angel flashed him another smile. All thought stopped.

Her hair was fair and golden, like Sleeping Beauty, and her skin was white as snow. Her eyes were a sapphire blue, piercing those who looked within them, and though she showed a great beauty there was something missing in this woman. Her heart.

The Angel's dancing stopped at this moment and she placed two gentle hands on his cheeks. She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Harry did not struggle. He only watched as she went about him.

One of the many cuts on his chest started to bleed again. He looked at her, eyes sad, and desperate. She bent down, and kissed the cut lightly sucking.

Harry closed his eyes, and let her. She smiled at him again, eyes crazed and wild. She placed tender hands over his eyes and spoke.

"sleep" she said the smile never leaving.

And sleep he did.


	6. Hermione

Harry Potter No More

A/N: Here it is guys! Chapter six! The next few chapters will be about the characters from the HP verse. I.E Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Weasley's. You know all them. Anyway, just to let you know, I'm not at Hermione hater but I do like to kill her off. Its fun! XD. I actaully love hermione, She's one of my favorite characters! Still. Well read on! Reviews are my life:)

Chapter six: Hermione

-London England-

Hermione was crying, and bleeding. She was always bleeding. It was the only way she knew- only way she felt alive. It showed her that death had not knocked on her door, had not come and taken her soul to that blissful peace people seem to believe he led you too.

She was not ready for peace yet- no, she would never be ready to die. Not until the day she found Harry, not until the day she knew he was safe and loved. The tears came stronger then, as she ran through the woods and through the tree's and branches that scratched at her face. She ran so fast that her legs were shaking. Distant music pounded in her ears, as if she were standing right next to the stereo. She ran faster.

She stopped suddenly, as the moon rose in all its glory. A howl, footsteps, and a loud barking from the distant dogs, she ran faster. She didn't- wouldn't stop. The werewolf was coming, closer and closer. It was hungry. Still she ran, her blood dripping to the ground as she sped up.

The wolf howled once more, it was near. She ignored him, and ran but her feet gave in. She collapsed to the ground. The wolf jumped down and pounced. She never screamed, for before she could utter a sound, the wolf had ripped out her throat.


	7. For the Love of a Sister

A/N: This is now going to be turned into a sirese of drabbles or things that are like drabbles. I can't write too much because I don't have the time. Thank you for reading

-Aomizuoko

Chapter Seven:

For The Love of a sister

It was quiet, nothing but the echo of the ticking clock reached his ears. Days they said. Weeks they said. She'd been missing, and now she was gone. On his knees Ron fell, the tears never leaving his glassy eyes. His hands never moved from his face, his brothers and sister neverdared to disturb him. She was gone. Gone…Hermione Jane Granger was gone. Forever. There wasn't anything he could do to fix it. He looked up at the cealing, glaring at no one in particular.

"Gone"

And finally the tears came. They fell and they fell, and they never stopped. Somewhere, in the back of his subcouncious mind he could hear as his brothers and sister, and mother and father listened intently to his sobs.

His lover was g- no it was time to face the truth. His lover was dead. There wasn't going to be time to bring her back. Violent rage filled his eyes. His hands rolled into fists, he made an angry face and then he stood.

The window was right there, the floor was second story. They'd never know he was gone, and he'd be with her. There wasn't anything to live for anymore. Not with her gone. No. he couldn't do that. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No!

He was lost in thought now. His mind was trying to fix itself while his body moved desperately on its own. The windows broke, the ground beneath him came closer and closer but then a hand grabbed him.

The hand pulled him up. Soft delicate that hand was, his eyes widened at who he saw.

Cold, cold eyes, desperate and alone. The flaming red hair flew back as the wind moved. She was screaming, eyes wide. He couldn't hear what she'd said and then suddenly, he could hear her voice. He had something to live for. He had _someone _to live for.

She was screaming it now. "I NEED YOU!" Her eyes closed as she clung to him desperately, "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Ginny. His sister. Perhaps, even with his lover gone, he could bare this miserable world. Perhaps, with her here, everything would be okay again.

Perhaps.


End file.
